Pepe the Frog and Moonman Spread Social Justice
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Pepe the Frog and Moonman are sick and tired of the alt right and 4chan making them look bad with their public images labeling them as nazis, so the both go on a long series of quests and adventures, to rid the world of the alt right and 4chan to spread equality and social justice to all and everyone!


Pepe and Moonman Spread Social Justice

Chapter 1: Attack of the Right-Wing NPC's!

Pepe the frog was sick to death of the evil alt right and 4chan trying to turn him into a hate symbol. Pepe was a good hearted frog who HATES Donald Trump and is a liberal so he wanted to stop the evil alt right from making him look worse to the public. Mac Tonight, the underrated friend of Ronald McDonald, was also ruined in his public image by the evil alt right, being renamed "Moonman" and being shown by the alt right as a KKK-supporting racist who kills black people! Mac Tonight HATED this and vows revenge on the alt right like his friend Pepe!

It all started when the evil "president" Donald Trump kidnapped Pepe's father Matt Furie and Mac Tonight's boss and friend Ronald McDonald! Donald Trump had also teamed up with Grimace, another ex-friend of Mac Tonight, so Grimace could become the new boss of McDonalds! Donald Trump sent an evil TV presentation to threaten Pepe and Mac Tonight. "PEPE AND MOONMAN!" shouted Trump in the TV presentation, "IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS YOU WILL OBEY ME AND BECOME MY SLAVES FOR THE ALT-RIGHT, AND WILLFULLY BECOME THEIR MASCOTS AS IT IS YOUR DESTINIES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" "NO!" shouted Pepe, "We must destroy Trump and save our friends!" "How dare that orange piece of shit call me that dreadful nickname!" screamed Mac Tonight, "Let's make him pay!"

Pepe and Mac Tonight went out on their journey to fight Trump. Mac Tonight wore a "Black Lives Matter" t-shirt to get the Trump supporters mad. But on their way they came across alt-right NPC's! These NPC's were drones in Trump's dark army that obey him as their puppets and slaves! "We are here to make you our mascots!" said one NPC. "Never!" said both Pepe and Mac Tonight. Pepe used his tongue to extend to one NPC and break his neck! "OW!" said the NPC, "How DARE you defy Lord Trump's orders!?" "Shut the fuck up!" said Pepe. Pepe then used a Kamehameha to blast half of the NPC's to death, now all a pile of blood and robot guts.

Mac Tonight, wearing his BLM t-shirt, immediately burned the eyes off of some NPC's, due to their racist eyes being unable to handle the equality in front of them. Their faces now covered in blood and blind, the NPC's had no chance of stopping Mac Tonight. Mac Tonight got out his AK47 and shot down all the blinded NPC's to pieces, all of them now being dead on the floor covered in holes by the time Mac Tonight was done. Mac Tonight blew the smoke off from his gun and said, "Black Lives Matter, bitches!" to the now-dead NPC's.

Pepe and Mac Tonight finally got to Trump Tower, and both Matt Furie and Ronald McDonald were chained to walls! "Help us!" shouted both Matt and Ronald. Trump and Grimace were both standing by laughing evilly. "How the fuck could you do this, Grimace!?" shouted Mac Tonight, "You were our friend at McDonalds! How can you be friends with an evil monster like Trump now!?" "Because he showed me the light!" said Grimace, "He has shown me how much minorities suck and how only cis-straight-white-males should rule the world!" "But Grimace!" said Pepe, "Remember the good times!"

Grimace then went into deep thought and realized how much both Mac Tonight and Ronald McDonald cared about him. "You're right!" said Grimace, "Fuck you, Donald Trump!" Grimace used his super-human strength to take hold of Trump. "Hey!" scolded Trump, "What's the meaning of this Grimace!?" "I'm gonna send you to the police and throw you in jail, you orange bastard!" shouted Grimace. Grimace contacted the police and they arrested Trump and locked him up in jail where he quickly became Big Bubba's bitch.

Grimace then got sad. "You know Pepe and Mac Tonight," Grimace said, "Trump is not the REAL mastermind behind all this…the alt right and 4chan are like a mafia and a nazi army…they are being held by far worse and more numerous enemies!" "We will destroy them!" said Pepe. "Who is this REAL boss of them then?" questioned Mac Tonight. Ronald McDonald answered, "I believe as far as I know, the true mastermind behind this is a man named Jair Bolsonaro…" "Bolsonaro is a VERY evil man," Matt Furie said, "He is a really dangerous criminal who wants to take over the world under a nazi dictatorship, and he has a whole army of alt right supporters and 4channers waiting to kill us all!" "Me and Mac Tonight will form a group and gradually stop Bolsonaro's army then!" vowed Pepe.

Pepe the Frog and Mac Tonight then left Grimace, Ronald McDonald, and Matt Furie to go on their own to start their quest, to stop Jair Bolsonaro from taking over the world…..

To be continued…..


End file.
